


You're driving me wild, wild, wild

by aprilswanxx



Series: All the Feels - Bellarke Drabbles [4]
Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, Winter nights, too long 'till I drown in your hands, wild wild wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilswanxx/pseuds/aprilswanxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy drives Clarke wild in every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're driving me wild, wild, wild

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired the remix of Troye Sivan's song Wild ft. Alessia Cara.
> 
> Absolutely obsessed with it, her voice...ahhh!

 

_We’re alike you and I_

_Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds_

_So can we make the most out of no time?_

_Can you hold me?_

_Can you make me leave my demons & my broken pieces behind?_

 

 

 

It was snowing, a fresh blank canvas covered the ground. The christmas lights made the snow glisten and shine like sparkles. The puff of air lingering around her mouth came from her deeply sighing over and over, trying to piece together her thoughts. The neighbourhood she was currently standing in was quiet, the dark night sky captivating them into deep slumbers. It was a Tuesday, which meant that he was probably up in his apartment reading his mechanics hand guide to better understand the workings of his beat up motorcycle he was desperate to fix. She had told him to give up on it, but he shook is unruly hair making her heart skip a beat and said in his deep gruff voice that he would never give up on trying to fix her, “She got me through everything, Griffin,” he would mutter as he continued to get covered in grease and sweat while she watched him, sitting on the counter that held all his tools.

She pulled out her phone, the cold air biting at her fingers but she didn’t care, she had to talk to him.

_Hey, I know I said that I have to study this week and we can’t hang out until Saturday, but there’s still too long to the weekend and I kind of need a pick me up._

She sent the text. She had told him Sunday night while they laid on the couch watching ‘The Great British Bake-Off’ that she had a huge anatomy exam Friday morning, and that she would be studying for it all of next week which meant she wouldn’t be able to hang out with him and their deranged group of friends for the entire week. He smirked, telling her she wouldn’t last and a part of her wanted to agree but seeing his smug face only made her more determined to remain distant until the week was up.

However, after leaving her mother’s house, the house of terror, and getting into another argument about how she could’ve gone to a better university with an even better biomedical program, and how she is still constantly refusing to engage with Wells Jaha, her ex-best friend who betrayed her trust once upon a time, she’d had enough.

 _What happened to studying?_ Came his reply two minutes later. She had been studying, until Marcus Kane showed up to talk to her mom, who forced her to came say hello and well one thing led to another and a screaming match later, she was standing outside her house, in her winter coat and boots, with only one place in mind to go.

_Mom. Fight. Same shit, different day._

_I’ll come get you._

_Thanks._ She replied. The wind picked up and sent shivers down her spine. The smart thing to do would be to go back inside and wait for him but she would risk running into her mother which is the last thing she wanted to do. It wasn’t that her mom wasn’t a good mother, she was, and she wanted the best for her daughter, which she could understand. But sometimes, it was a little bit much, sometimes she just wanted Abigail Griffin, who made pancakes for breakfast every Sunday morning, not Abigail Griffin, head surgeon at Ark Hospital who worried about what people said and put her relationship with the Mayor, Thelonious Jaha, first.

She didn’t want to admit it, but Clarke knew, that her father’s death changed the dynamic in the house extremely. They had never fought like that, her mom would always listen first and would never cut her off when they talked. Now, it was like they were gasping for air, reaching to say the words first, any words really that will leave a permanent mark on the other. Excusing it made sense to Clarke, her mother just lost the love of her life she had every right to be angry, but it hurt when she decided to take it out on Clarke. They should have stood together, came to each other with their pain, instead, Abigail left her daughter to fend for herself while she went on to believe that she was doing better without her husband.

 _I’m out._ Her phone chimed, and from her spot on the porch she could see the headlights of a car parked at the front of her house. She speed-walked over, the snow falling onto her blonde hair and tickling her cheeks.

“Fuck Griffin, you’re freezing,” he snapped at her as she shut the door to the car. His voice was enough to warm her up but she shoved those thoughts back. He was off bounds, and she knew she was torturing herself but she couldn’t help it. He did things to her no one else could.

“I’m fine Blake, just drive” she demanded, slipping her seatbelt on and urging him to move with a raised eyebrow after he kept his brown eyes on her, worry etched across his face.

Bellamy Blake consumed her. She was not the kind of girl who was hopelessly in love, waiting for prince charming to be happy. She believed that men were not the end all be all for a woman’s happiness, and Bellamy Blake was so far from prince charming that even if she allowed herself to be that delusional it wouldn’t work. He was notorious, thick headed, and the worst person to take with you anywhere because he always found a way to tease you or grouch about something no one else cared about. Yet, he was dependable, and kind, and always knew the right things to say to Clarke with whatever issue she had, whether it be a bad break up “He will regret this Griffin, believe me, he will regret losing you.” or her mother “No, you’re right she is a bitch, but she’s a bitch who loves you so…”.

“I can feel you staring at me,” he smirked, eyes still on the road. She blushed not realizing that she had been staring at the side of his head this whole time. She could get lost in him, always, his dark eyes, the dotted freckles sprawled across his cheeks and nose, that scar above his lip that he would avoid telling her about, even though she’s asked almost every week. She felt like she could just drown in his hands, all over her, when he holds her hand, cups her chin, lets her hair fall through his fingers while he plays with her blonde locks.

“You were staring at me, two days ago, missed Paul Hollywood’s judging,” she fired back, remembering how she felt his gaze on her on Sunday. From the corner of her eye she can see his smirk grow into a grin, and a chuckle echoed through the car. She pressed her thighs together, the little things, it’s honestly the little of things he does that make her want to kiss him and keep at it. This wouldn’t have been an issue, not as big as it was now if it wasn’t for his sister. Octavia Blake is a meddling weasel who claimed to have had enough of the pining looks and insane sexual tension. When Clarke had told her she didn’t know what she was talking about and that she did not pine, Octavia only laughed in disbelief.

“You’re fucking kidding me Clarke! Yes, you do and so does he,” she had said in the most obvious tone. Clarke’s head whipped to meet the brunette’s gaze.

“What?” 

“You’re joking, seriously, no way in hell was Raven right! Did you really not know?” Octavia questioned, eyes going wide in shock and more disbelief. When Clarke didn’t answer, her own shock taking over, Octavia rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Well, hey, maybe this will speed it the fuck along, honestly, we are so tired of it all,” she murmured before going to pick up her car keys off the kitchen counter. The same car keys that now hung in the ignition of the car right by Bellamy’s knee.

“You took Tav’s car, is she at your place?” she asked. He glanced over at her, resting one hand on the staring wheel and the other of the console in between them. 

“No, she brought it over for me to check out and drive to her place tomorrow,”

“What was wrong with it?”

“Nothing major,” he replied before diving into how reckless his sister is at maintaining a car. She watched him speak, his mouth move, the way his voice hugged her body and made her feel things she didn’t think she could. After losing her dad, shit hitting the fan with her mom, and every bad decision coming back to haunt her, she didn’t think she would feel the way she did about anyone or anything. Not even painting got her this worked up.

It was three years ago that she had met him, through Octavia of course. She had met Octavia through their mutual friend Monty who shared two of Clarke’s classes and one day after complaining about the work load, he invited Clarke to come blow some steam off at their regular bar. After persuading her through their entire cell biology class, she finally agreed. When she had arrived, they were all so welcoming. Octavia pulled her between the booths to introduce her to her boyfriend, Lincoln who also happened to be the bartender. Despite it being a Saturday night, the bar was almost empty. Aside from the little crew taking up the corner booth, there were only a cluster of people on the other side hogging the pool table.

“When will they fucking leave?” Murphy, one of Octavia’s brother’s friends muttered darkly, continuing to eye the boys hold their cue sticks and chatting away. His girlfriend, Emori, laughed lightly putting her hand over his easing him out of his tunnel vision.

“Bellamy!” Octavia had yelled out then, rushing over to envelop her brother in a hug. Clarke turned to the figure that walked in and was instantly mesmerized by him. His build, arms, face sculpted beautifully but it was his eyes that tore her apart. Brown and glistening as he stared at his sister nodding along to whatever she was saying. He chuckled lightly, gaze moving up to meet her. She blushed as he watched her half listening to the words his sister was throwing at him. Octavia must have noticed he wasn't paying attention because she looked up to find that something, or rather someone, had his full attention. Looking like he was, with his shirt hugging his torso and tightening around his biceps had Clarke forcing down the thoughts that would make her act badly, although she was sure it would feel good for the both of them.

That night Octavia introduced them, and they talked. It was easy talking to him, she found she loved arguing with him because he gets the cutest lines in between his brows when he’s passionately disagreeing with her. He absentmindedly licks his lips far too often for her liking because she has to force herself not to follow the motions with her eyes and give herself away. What she loved the most was when they actually fought, like really fought, where he would yell at her and her anger would be too much and she would yell just as hard back. At the end of it all she would be talking herself out of letting the tears fall but the rush she got from knowing Bellamy was on the other side of the door, waiting for her to come out so they could talk it through made her heart soar. She had witnessed way too many times how people refused to come back, refused to swallow their pride and accept the consequences. Her mother, her ex Finn, her ex-friend Wells, even her own father who she loved dearly but besides the one armed hug and apology, he always waited for her to come to him.

Bellamy took her in, flaws and all. He was broken and lost in his own mind too, but with her, he made her feel like she wasn’t alone. Like they were the same, but different, in that they had what the other lacked and helped them gain it back. With him she felt like someone who could leave all her worries and haunting past behind and look to the future. But he didn’t see her the same way, or that’s what she thought until her conversation with Octavia.

He would flirt with other girls when the group was out, or when someone came to the shop to get their car looked at. He would look at her in this way, where his eyes would go fond like she was his cute little cousin or something, and he seemed to always find a way to mention their five year age difference. She hoped she was blinded by her insecurity and was only focusing on the negative aspects when really there were positive ones too, yet she didn’t seem to find any moments where Bellamy looked at her like a woman, or like she could be what he needed. She needed to talk to him, needed to tell him that she cared for him more than just as a friend but what if it ruined their friendship. 

The heat from inside the car warmed her up, even creating a thin line of fog against her window, where she drew a heart with her finger and then wiped it away with her palm.

“Bell,” she began, softly, waiting for his eyes to meet hers, when they did she parted her lips wanting to speak but she couldn’t. She couldn’t say what she truly wanted, and as he looked deeply into her blue orbs, her breath hitched, “Thank you for coming to get me,” she breathed out. 

“Anytime,” he murmured, gaze flickering over her face, her eyes, her chin, her lips, before turning to the road once more. 

He drove her wild, and one day, maybe soon, she won’t be able to turn away anymore.


End file.
